300 Based a little more on the movie
by Adam Ryler
Summary: Up to Chapter 6. Will adjust some minor changes as I write. Don't forget to REVIEW! At LEAST read it, please, it's the least you possibly can do. Changed to T for violence.
1. Unwelcomed Visitors

First Chapter. A bit different from the movie but, oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own the movie 300. No, I did not direct 300 the movie. I wish I was a spartan but I'm not.

* * *

**Unwelcomed Visitors**

_Before the age of modernization was introduced, the world's most splendid warriors were the Spartans. Heavily disciplined warriors, the Spartans were taken away from their parents to a military camp at the early age of seven. Tested ever since they were born for signs of birth defects, the Spartan boys were trained to never fear, and never surrender and that the greatest glory was to die in battle. Spartans who were sent to battle were told to"Come back with their shields or upon it." __Sparta's greatest Spartan was King Leonidas. Rumored to be the descendent of Heracles, Leonidas was the ultimate Spartan. This is his story of how he faced Xerxes's vast army. _

_This is the story of the 300 Spartans at Thermoplyae._

The sky was dark, and wind was blowing from the west. Night had begun sooner than the King had expected. The moon was barely a crescent. He felt it portentous. A great pearl was upon the Spartans. One so great it might even wipe out the entire Greek race.

Leonidas was rarely worried, but tonight, he felt something was wrong. Something told him that Sparta will fall. He got up from his bed and began to contemplate. This started happening only a few days ago. He couldn't sleep. His dreams were often bloody and consisted of killing. In one of them, he saw a head chopped off by a sword. He couldn't make out who's head it was. Blood was splattered all over the blade before he would wake up and began his contemplation again.

His mind was somewhere else when Queen Gorgo, his wife, spoke.

"My King, what troubles you?"

"It was another dream again. The same one, except this time, someone was beheaded."

"What do you think this means?"

Leonidas didn't want to bring worry upon his wife too, but he couldn't keep the lie forever. He kept nothing from his Queen.

"I think Sparta will go to war again." He said softly to his beloved Queen. "This time, it would decide the fate of all of Sparta."

* * *

It was morning; the sun had just begun to make its journey upwards. Outside in the busy streets of Sparta, the citizens moved industriously to and fro. Merchants from other places were coming in to trade with Sparta. It was going to be a long day for the Spartans.

One of the outsiders didn't carry any trade or any money. Instead, he wore a white turban wrapped around his face and a jagged sword swinging from his belt. He wasn't alone. There were five or six others that stood at his side, all with the same attire except each one of them had a large jar strapped to their backs. But the jars were empty. Their dark complexion showed that they were Persians.

Nearby, out of the Persians' eyesight, Spartan guards stood alert. Completely aware of the new visitors. Each with a hand on their hilt. Ready to draw their blades out if anything disruptive was evident. They knew these Persians were no ordinary travelers.

A bearded merchant at a stand, however, didn't know they were Persians, andsaw the strange newcomers and their large jars. The leader of the Persian pack watched the busy streets without expression. He led the pack into the city.

"I'd like to buy your jar sir?" The merchant's Helot accent was clear and distinguished. The Persian leader still expressionless eyes looked straight ahead. Completely ignoring the merchant was even there.

The merchant tried again.

"Do you hear me? I 'm interested in your jar? How much would you sell it for?"

This time, the Persian too note ofthe merchant. Without a warning, he drew out his sword. The merchant wasn't even able to yelp. His swing moved swiftly and soundlessly as if he barely used a muscle. A quick swing. The merchant's head disconnected from the body and the body fell lifelessly to the soft, sandy ground.

The surrounding people were screaming. There was blood everywhere. Themurderer was still expressionless as if nothing had happened. The Spartan guards scrambled toward the scene. Obviously, they were too late.

Swords were drawn from its sheath as the skilled Spartan warriors drew them upon the Persian. The Persian leader, seeing the weapon pointed at his face, finally showed some sign of feeling as he slowly put down his weapon. However, there was still no sign of worry on the Persian's face.

"We wish to see your King." He said phlegmatically.

"The nerve of you, Persian!" Grunted the taller of the two Spartan Guards. "I should've killed you were you stand. It's nothing short of a miracle you're still breathing."

Unlike the other Greek city-states, Sparta was one of two that didn't care how powerful Persian Empire was. The other was Athens.

"You know it is a law not to harm messengers, especially Persian ones." The Persian said confidently. He was a little too confident.

The gaurd looked at him with disgust.

"We don't care about your Persian reputation! There will be no toleration for what you just did." The tall guard said preparing his weapon. "Any last words, Persian?"

"A word with your king is all I wish." The Persian was beginning to get worried. They weren't expecting this.

The other guard, the shorter one,knew better than not to tell the King. It was vital to inform the King of any newsbearer, murderer or not. As much as he hated to admit it, the Persians must be kept alive, for now.

He signaled his comrade to stop what he was going to do.

"You know better than this, Xander. Go tell the King. He must be informed." The shorter guard said. Xander realized this and reluctantly put down his weapon but snarled at the Persian.

"Doesn't make a difference. Leonidas would never let these Persians out of Sparta alive." was his last words before walking off.

Despite Xander's clear warning, the Persian actually relaxed. He returned to his expressionless state.

* * *

Please Review


	2. Food and Water

I 'm still new at this but please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own 300 the movie. I did not help Frank Miller make his comic. No...I did not direct the movie either.

* * *

**Food and Water**

The sun was still rising when Leonidas was being delivered the message. He was training his son how to fight. His son was only 6 years old, almost time to be sent away to the military.

In Sparta, boys were always taught to fight at a young age. Youth made no difference for flogging either. The children were sometimes so badly beaten, it would be a miracle for them to live.

The sand swirled aroundas the two spartans, father and son, grappled with each other.

"Always think quickly, my son." Leonidas instructed. "Never let the enemy a single advantage. Fighting is not always brawns. Remember that."

Leonidas found his son's mistake. He bent to the side and kicked his son in the stomache. Hard. His son toppled backwards from the impact.

Spartans were never to show fear much less, pain.

The son, marks all over his body, was barely able to get up. He didn't look back at his father. He knew better than that.

He closed his eyes and perused what his father had taught him all these years.

Swiftness was the key. Surprise was the technique.

Leonidas shot out another blow. It missed. The son shot out a fist at Leonidas, who ducked, only to meet another fist to his left cheek. It was only a light stun to the great King, but he was hit nonetheless.

Leonidas looked proudly at his son. First time, his son was able to hit him.

"Good job, my son. You've improved."

The two men were interrupted by Queen Gorgo's voice. It wasn't a congratulating voice.

"You have a messenger, my King." The Queen said grimly. "A messenger from Persia."

She had just come into the small training arena and wore her tunic covering her breasts down to the bottom. Women in Sparta wore very little. Xander, the guard, was standing close by, along with the other guard. The guards wore even less. Only a tunic covered the front, and undergarments were worn.

Leonidas knew that any message from Persia wasn't good news. The training was over.

"That will be all, my son." Leonidas said. His son, seeing that the training was over, walked away.

Leonidas slowly stepped up the small flight of stairs.

"A messenger from Persia wishes to see you." Xander told him. "He had killed an innocent Helot merchant on the way delivering his message."

Sparta had a death penalty against murder. The messenger could not be allowed to live. But he must first see what the messenger's message was.

"Take me to him." Leonidas decided. "We will hear what Persia has to say to us."

Xander, still wanted to be sure of one thing.

"You won't allow him alive, will you? After what he has just done?" Xander asked. Leonidas actually smiled at the guard.

"Of course not." He told him.

The streets of Sparta were in a mess. A tragic murder had just occurred and the citizens were all curious at what had happened. Spartan soldiers kept the Persian messengers supervised as the carnage was cleared up. The body was taken away along with its head. Blood was still being cleared up when Leonidas walked toward the Persian messengers. When the Persian murderer saw Leonidas, he spoke.

"King Leonidas, Xerxes has a request for Sparta." He said.

"A request? What could the 'God King' want what he doesn't already have." The sarcasm was obvious but the messenger ignored it.

"Food and water." Said the Persian.

Leonidas was furious at this. A Persian messenger who had killed one of his men, now wanted food and water. He could not tolerate this any longer. He signaled for them to walk.

"And what if I don't give you food or water?" Asked the Spartan King.

"Then you, your men, and all of Sparta will become Xerxe's slaves. Our army numbers off in the hundred thousands. It would be easy to take over your small city"

They were moving more into the city now. Spartan soldiers nearby snarled at the Persian messenger. Finally, they came to a stop.

"It is your choice. Just give us food and water and we will leave you alone." The Persian said again. Leonidas could not keep this up any longer. The Persian and his messengers must die.

The King drew out his sword. The Persian was confused.

"What? W-what are you doing?" He stammered. "You know you can't kill a messenger, Greek or Persian!"

"You killed one of my men, threatened my people with slavery and now you are asking for food and water? You expect to live?" Leonidas shouted.

They were standing near a huge hole. The pit seemed endless and bottomless.

"This is madness!" The Persian cried as he saw he was only a few feet away from the pit.

"THIS-IS-SPARTA!" Leonidas screamed and kicked the messenger into the pit. The messenger's face twisted into terror as he fell backwards down into darkness. Leonidas turned his back and gave the other Spartan soldiers the cue. Everyone of Xerxes's messengers were shoved into the pit. None of them were allowed to live.

* * *

Please Review.


	3. No Choice

Finished this one quick. It is also pretty short.

Disclaimer: 300 I no own

* * *

**No Choice**

It was mid-afternoon when Leonidas held the conference with the Council. A lot had been on Leonidas's mind as he thought through his plan again and again. He knew Sparta alone stood little chance against Xerxes' army. If Athens could help, Leonidas thought, they might be able to funnel the Persians through a narrow corridor using the Phalanx. Either way, there were going to be some sacrifices.

The High Elder sat silently as Leonidas retold the Persians' message. Leonidas knelt down in reverence and respect for one of Sparta's most venerable old man as he explained Sparta's situation. He didn't stop until he was satisfied with everything he said.

The High Elder and a few other well-respected men decided it upon themselves quietly. Leonidas waited patiently for their reply, hoping they had consented to his plan. Finally, they turned towards Leonidas.

"Your plan is comendable, Leonidas." One of the council members said. "We completely understand your sympathy for your people."

"Thank you." Leonidas bowed in appreciation.

"Xerxes' army will be great and vast." He continued. "It needs to be stopped by a force great enough to push it back to Asia Minor. Greece must be protected."

Leonidas nodded.

"However…" The Elder spoke. "Sparta isn't that force. It can't protect all of Greece. It just simply cannot be done. How will Sparta, a population of just a thousand, stop an army of a million?"

"But, our men can do it, great Elder. We have the strongest military of all of Greece." Leonidas confidently said. "I will lead these men and we will hold them off at the Hot Gates."

"The Hot Gates? What, you and a few hundred others? Ridiculous!" remarked an Athenian commander. "No few hundred Spartans could hold off the Xerxes' Immortals!"

Leonidas snarled at the commander. "The Spartans can. There's a small opening at Thermopylae called the Hot Gates, which is just narrow enough for my men to form a barricade. Usually, the Phalanxes' weakness is the sides, but by using the walls for protection, it'll be the perfect wall. No Persian could even try to get through without meeting Spartan shields."

"I'm sorry Leonidas." The High Elder looked at him sternly. "But the Council of Elders have made a decision already. There's nothing you can do."

"What of Greece? Of our men, women, children?" Leonidas reasoned. "You want them to be slaves? All of Greece will perish if something's not done now."

The wizened sage sighed. "There's nothing we _can_ do."

Leonidas, frustrated, stormed out of the conference. Sparta's fate is sealed if he doens't go to war.

He had no choice.

He would only bring 300. Enough hopefully, he thought, to hold off the Persians.

Tim is running short. His men must be ready by tomorrow. He will set off at dawn and reach the hot gates by night fall.

There was no choice.


	4. Departure

4th Chapter, about 800 words after I revised some things. Another fast one. Hope you review for this one at least or at least read it, skim through it, don't care. Just at least read the beginning.

Movie Dialogue. It isn't hard to recognize it from the movie.

Disclaimer: Don't own 300. don't sue.

******

* * *

**

**Departure**

It was bright dawn when Leonidas set out to meet his 300. The sunlight fluttered upon the loamy soil like water on a beach. The night before, Leonidas had ordered Captain Artemis to gather the 300 finest soldiers of Sparta. He will take these men to the Hot Gates and fight the Persians.

As he approached his army, he looked at each everyone one of them with gratitude, for they have chosen to follow him. Some of his most loyal friends stood in those ranks, Leonidas silently wished they would somehow be replaced, but alas, that was not to be.

"Is this all of them?" Leonidas spoke to the Captain.

"As you ordered. 300." Said the Captain. "All with born sons to carry on their name."

He walked past one particular Spartan called Stelios, the bravest of them all.

As Leonidas walked past, the Spartan roared. "We are with you sire! For Sparta! For freedom! To the death!"

Leonidas nodded silently but didn't say anything. He just looked forward and walked along.

The King kept walking. He walked by Dilios, also one of his well know friends, who nodded back.

Then, he saw a young soldier, too young to be a father. He recognized him immediately. The Captain's eldest son.

"He is your son." Leonidas said to the Captain. "He is too young to have felt a women's warmth."

"I have others to replace him." The Captain replied. "Astinos is as brave and young as any. No younger than we were the first time you stood next to me in battle."

Leonidas knew the Captain's wish was for his son to fight along side him on the battle field. How fate would decide this choice, he wasn't sure.

"You are a good friend." The King said as he started walking again. "But a better captain, there is none."

The Captain didn't reply but looked at his son and with a proud look, one that could only say _"I am proud of you, my son.",_ he smiled.

He didn't say it with voice but he hoped his son understood his subtle meaning, hopefully when the war was over, he would tell his son with words.

Suddenly, a group of white robed men appeared, who Leonidas knew to be Sparta's politicians. Among them was Theron, a politician he frankly didn't like.

They had found his 300, presumptively with Theron's help.

"My good king, the oracles have spoken." Approached a politician. "There must be no march!"

"It is the law my lord." gleamed Theron, almost mockingly. "The Sparta army must not go to war."

Leonidas smiled. "Nor shall it. I've had no such orders. I'm here, taking a stroll, stretching my legs."

He pointed behind him.

"These are 300 men, my personal bodygaurds."

Theron looked at Leonidas's 300.

"Our army will stay in Sparta."Leonidas said.

"Where will you go?" Theron asked.

Leonidas looked around and pretended to think.

"I haven't really thought about it" Leonidas looked back at Theron. "But now that you ask, I suppose I'll head north."

Theron looked north past the gargantuan mountains that form the Hot Gates.

"The Hot Gates?" Theron said.

Leonidas looked at Theron with defiance but didn't give an answer.

"Move OUT!" He commanded his 300.

The Captain echoed his command. Readly, all 300 turned around facing North, and with sheild, spear, helm and cape, they began to marched.

"What should we do?" asked one of the elders, obviously in disbelief of what was happening.

Theron looked at him and then, at Leonidas.

"What can we do?" Theron said.

"What can you do?" Leonidas repeated and pointed at his 300. "Sparta will need sons!"

Leonidas walked away slowly from the small group of politicians, standing dumbstruck.

Then, the King walked towards his beautiful Queen and son.

They only briefly exchanged nods, there was no show of affection.

Leonidas's son lifted up his helm. The King looked at his son with a nod and took it.

Possibly or not, his son had already knew his father was going to fight an army with unspeakable numbers. Numbers so vast, his 300 will be fighting 1000 to one.

Almost silently, the Spartan King walked onward.

And then.

"Spartan!" His Queen's voice. Leonidas knew that voice from anywhere.

Leonidas turned around slowly.

"Yes, malady." He spoke.

His queen walked towards him and brought up her hands around her neck. She unlatched a neckless. A charm shaped like a tooth. She put it around her King.

"Come back with your shield." She said barely a whisper. "Or on it."

Leonidas accepted the gift, knowing that this might be the last time they'd meet again.

"Yes, malady." and without a second glance, turned around to follow his army.

_Goodbye my love, he doesn't say it._

_There's no room for selfness, not in Sparta. No place for weakness._

_Only the hard and strong may call themselves Spartans._

_Only the hard. _

_only the strong._

* * *

NOW THAT YOU READ IT! REVIEW!

UNLESS OF COURSE YOU JUST SCROLLED DOWN WITHOUT READING!


	5. Allies

Not long, also another short one. Don't worry, there will be many chapters ahead.

Disclaimer: I don't own 300

* * *

**Allies**

Dilios Speaks.

_We marched_

_For our lands _

_For our families _

_For our freedom _

_We marched_

Leonidas's Spartans, 300 of the world's elite fighting warriors, marched on towards the Hot Gates. Leonidas led the way with Captain Artemis only a foot behind, blowing his flute, piping up the Spartan Spirit. Stelios was third and not far behind was Astinos and Dilios. Dilios had not only a gift of Spartan fighting skills, but also a gift of oratory skills. Leonidas had chosen him for later purposes he hoped he wouldn't have to deal with. They were the mightiest warriors of the 300. Astinos, although still at a young age, was quick and fast. Stelios, his valor and strength gave him utmost respect. He fought countless battles, showing the true Spartan strength and bloodlust. Leonidas was proud to have these men with him to fight Xerxes. He 'd never asked for anything better.

If Leonidas were to die from this battle with a fatal stab or wound, Captain Artemis would take his place. If the Captain dies, Stelios would be 3rd and then, Astinos, 4th. Leonidas had no fear of dieing, only fear of his beloved city, Sparta, destroyed. He'd risk at all cost, of anything to stop this. Even if it were to defy the law or the Gods, he would still do this. There'd be no doubt in his mind right now. There was none.

The Spartans headed up the steep cliffs barely tiring them. Their muscular build have stood against vigorous cold, a normal man would freeze to death, and extreme heat, that would burn any being alive. No, to them, this was nothing. This is what they've been training. With barely a muscle, Stelios grabbed a small rock, and hoisted himself five feet in the air and onto flat surface. Leonidas, with his sharp spear, sank the end deep into the ground and looked ahead. He could make out a contigent of soldiers coming closer.

"Persions?" Grunted Captain Artemis.

"No, Captain, not Persians…" Leonidas gazed up at the approaching men. "Greeks."

Through the mountains, the Greeks, about a thousand, marched up towards the 300. Their leader came down towards Leondias with a shield tied behind his back and a long spear. When Leonidas saw the him, he smiled.

"Daxos! What a pleasant surprise."

Daxos also smiled but it dropped as soon as he saw the 300.

"This morning's full of surprises, your highness." Said Daxos. There were a few whispers among the thespian soldiers.

"_We've been tricked." _

"_This is a surprise."_

"Silence!" Commanded Daxos. " We heard Sparta was on the warpath. We are eager to join forces."

Leonidas just smiled. "If it is blood you seek, you're welcome to join us."

"But you only bring this handful of soldiers against Xerxes?" Daxos said, a little confused. "See I was wrong to expect Sparta's commitment to at least match our own."

"Doesn't it." Leonidas grinned and pointed at a Greek soldier. "You there. What is your profession?"

"I'm a pottler, sir." The Thespians simply said.

"And you, Arcadian." Leonidas pointed at another. "What is your profession?"

"Sculptor. Sir."

"And you?" He pointed to another one.

"Blacksmith."

Leonidas nodded and smiled. Daxos was silent. Leonidas then looked back at his 300.

"SPARTANS! WHAT IS YOUR PROFESSION?"

The question was an obvious one.

"HAROOH! HAROOH! HAROOH!" roared the mighty 300 as they lifted up their spears.

Leonidas looked at Daxos, savoring the moment.

"See old friend, I've brought more soldiers than you did." Leonidas said.

* * *

REVIEW!!


	6. No Victory

Made my sixth chapter. Hope you like.

So most of these are going to be around 500-600 words.

Again, please review.

* * *

**No Victory**

Deep into the landscape, the 300 and their Greek allies marched. The sun was setting and night was upon them as they moved swiftly and stealthily through the plains.

Slowly, Leonidas came to a stop as he saw a village ahead of them. Nearly, half of the buildings weren't standing anymore. What looked to be a serene, placid village, was now the victim of destruction. Leonidas halted his men and so did Daxos.

"For the mother of Venus…" Daxos stammered. "What happened-"

"Persians." Answered Leonidas overlooking what was left of a house. The stench was unbearable and the soldiers stood aghast at the sight ahead of them.

Broken pots and pans lay piled in one corner, never to be filled again. Half of a cow lay distorted and forlorn as Leonidas walked by. Its intestines spilled exposed and food for the flies. Leonidas grimly walked past it. Shards of bricks from buildings were everywhere. Leonidas glanced around at the carnage and cursed silently under his breathe at the Persians.

"My Gods, there must've been a few thousand civilians here." Daxos grieved. Leonidas looked at him with few words to say. Not even a Spartan King could find the right words at this moment.

"Persian dogs…" Stelios raged.

The 300 agreed darkly. Wretched Persians.

_Clatter!_

The 300 immediately formed their battle stance, phalanx positions, pointed at the direction of the noise. The Spartans saw nothing.

"BEHIND US!" shouted Astinos. Again, the Spartans raised their shields juxtaposed with each other's. Each one guarding the person beside them as they swung around.

At first there was nothing, but then atop the foggy hill, there came an appearing shadow. Slowly, the figure's features emerged. First, a child's head appeared along with his skinny arms and legs. Wearing but a battered cloth, the boy walked towards the 300. When he saw there was no more danger, Leonidas motioned his men to resume their prior positions.

There was a gloomy silence as the blond boy slowly approached Leonidas. The King looked at the boy hesitantly. He must be the only survivor of his village. The boy was standing in front of Leonidas now and the 300 watched with taciturn silence.

Without warning, the boy collapsed, and was almost to the ground before Leonidas scooped him up with an arm. The ignoble King carried the boy as gently as he could. The boy opened his eyes. All was quiet.

"They…they…came from the blackness…" The boy whispered and with those last words, he closed his eyes. Leonidas, seeing that there was nothing he could do, said nothing.

Then, a Greek gasped in horror. The Captain looked to what the Greek saw and swore under his breath. Leonidas, still carrying the boy, turned around and saw the horror the 300 were now staring at.

"There can be no victory here…" Daxos gulped with revulsion.

"Silence, you." Captain Artemis said as he walked closer.

"The boy speaks of the Persian ghosts, who've served under Xerxes for eternity." Daxos said. "Immortals, they cannot be killed." Leonidas looked at Daxos and looked back at the horror again.

"Immortals…" Leonidas clenched his teeth. "We'll put their name to the test!" Daxos looked at the King as if he were mad.

The grim soldiers looked at the horrendous sight in front of them. Arrows stuck out from the thousands of villagers who were nailed to the tree. The arrows, so many of them, covered every part of the thick tree. Its blackness seemed to stretch for eternity.

* * *

REVIEW


End file.
